Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer based sports simulators, and more particularly to systems for predicting the future trajectory of a sports object. In particular, the invention relates to a golf simulator.
Description of the Related Art
Golf is a sport that is continuing to grow in popularity. One of golf's main attractions to enthusiasts is the continual challenge of improving one's game. To become an adept golfer and to maintain golfing proficiency, a significant amount of practice is required. However, few enthusiasts have the available time required to play full rounds of golf or to practice hitting golf balls at outdoor driving ranges. To solve this problem, many have found indoor golf simulators to be a viable alternative.
Golf simulators have been introduced for providing an indoor facility in which a golfer can practice all aspects of the golfing game. One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,874 to Arnold et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. According to the Arnold invention, a golfer can hit a golf ball against a screen, and an image of a golf course that is projected onto the screen displays the projected path of the golf ball. Prior to hitting the screen, the golf ball travels through two arrays that capture the golf ball's position to calculate the translational velocity of the golf ball. After hitting the screen, the golf ball bounces back through the second array. The position of the golf ball on its rebound is compared to its position when it first passed through the second array. This measurement is then used to calculate the rotational velocity of the golf ball.
One drawback of the Arnold invention is in its limited precision when measuring the rotational velocity. The rotational velocity, or spin, of the golf ball is a major component in determining a precise trajectory of the golf ball as well as its movement after hitting the ground. Allowing a more precise measurement of the spin of the golf ball will help improve a golfer's game by giving them more realistic results when displaying the golf ball's predicted future trajectory.